


Kaneki's Kagune

by rabbitdisposal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Inappropriate use of kagunes, M/M, Masturbation, Tentacle Sex, what is this omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitdisposal/pseuds/rabbitdisposal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamori comes home to a rather unusual sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaneki's Kagune

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth, I'm so sorry.

Whistling to himself, Yamori strolled leisurely down the hallway to his and Kaneki's shared bedroom. Aogiri was making good progress in the districts and he had had no trouble taking out the doves who tried to interfere. 

As he opened the door, the image that greeted him was out of the ordinary - usually, he found his Ken-chan quietly reading or curled up asleep. Instead, Kaneki was currently sprawled across their bed, legs spread, back arched and... using his kagune, which Yamori had explicitly discouraged him from.

Evidently not noticing the intrusion, Kaneki simply continues and Yamori simply watches. He listens to Kaneki's desperate whimpers and moans, the rustle of the sheets as he grips them tightly, the filthy wet sounds of the kagune tentacles sliding in and out of his Ken-chan's pussy. Yamori is content just watching his Kaneki writhe, until Kaneki brings one of the appendages into his mouth, deep throating it as he mumbles "Ya...Yamori".

And so, Yamori lost his previous control and strided towards the bed. Kaneki jerked in surprise, knocked out of his haze and turned crimson. The appendage in his mouth slid out and he began to try and remove the two from his pussy, until Yamori calmly placed his much larger hands around Kaneki's wrists and began to unzip his pants, "Keep them there", he ordered firmly. "I thought I told you not to use your kagune, Ken-chan?", Yamori asked pretending to sound angry. "It's- it's just that... you're sometimes gone for so long... I needed you.", Kaneki mumbled blushing even darker. Yamori smirked and bent his head to nuzzle his neck, "Well, if you're so eager to use your kagune, we shouldn't put it to waste, hmm?".

As a flash of realization came into his eyes, Kaneki bit his lip uncertainly and whispered "It- it won't fit, Yamori", yet still he obeyed gently sliding the tentacles in and out of him. Roughly taking hold of his thighs, Yamori forced his legs open even further to allow for his wide girth.

Without warning, Yamori quickly forced his cock inside Kaneki. Kaneki half gasped, half screamed, with the overwhelming feeling of fullness, he could barely take Yamori's full length when it was that only, let alone with his kagune stuffed inside him.

Yamori slammed in and out of his cunt at a wild pace, his kagune seemed to take a mind of its own and slid in and out in time with Yamori's cock. A few thrusts later and Kaneki came with a scream, his whole body collapsing, the only thing holding his lower body off the bed now was Yamori. Yamori continued fucking him like he was a sex toy, while Kaneki with glazed eyes quietly moaned and whimpered. As Yamori finally spilled his cum inside of him, Kaneki slid his Kagune tentacles out and raised them to his mouth, sucking them clean.

Smiling at the image of his Ken-chan looking utterly debauched licking cum off his kagune, he murmured "This is something I'd like to come home to more often".


End file.
